Memories
by TGyamiBakura
Summary: When Wolfram gets hit by a baseball he gets amnesia but remembers everyone but Yuuri! Can Wolfram fall in love with him again? Yuuram yaoi, NC17 maybe in later chapters
1. Baseball sucks

**Kyou Kara Maou**

**Titile: Memories**

**by: TGyamiBakura**

**rating: PG for now and NC-17 in later chapters**

**pairings: Yuuram, Yorad, Gündal,**

**Warnings: Yaoi, lemons later, angst, possible spoilers**

**Ch. 1 Baseball sucks!**

Wolfram couldn't help but feel depressed lately. Not only had Yuuri been acting like a total jerk to him, but he was starting to see the young king in ways he'd never experienced before. It was all so confusing and there was nobody he could turn to. He would talk to Conrad, but he's never had a relationship close enough to him to actually feel comfortable doing that. Gwendal was out of the question. Wolfram wasn't even sure his older brother's ever even had a relationship with someone other than his stuffed animals. He couldn't talk to Gunter because Gunter already had a crush on him...which made Wolfram very angry by the way. And let's not even get started on his mother.

"Damn it," Said the blonde to himself. He always acted like he was really in love with Yuuri, but it was only because the king had slapped him and it was the noble thing to do. Now he cant even sleep in the same bed without getting giddy about him. It was a real stab to his image. Always being the rash one with the killer attitude. Now he couldn't even insult Yuuri properly. Whenever Yuuri said something stupid. Instead of criticizing him by calling him Hennachoko or something, he would start to blush. It seemed that the king was getting cuter and cuter by the day. Wolfram couldn't handle it.

"Stop it!"

"No you stop it!" With a forceful tug, Wolfram pulled back the blanket from his fiancé. Yuuri had accidentaly spilled water everywhere on the bed and since it was cleaning day they didn't have spare bedding. They were forced to use the small blanket from Gwendal's office. Wolfram couldn't believe the shortage of blankets that were in the huge castle.

"Wolfram its cold out!" shouted the whiny maou.

"If your so cold then sleep closer to me! We only have one damn blanket. Stop being so stubborn." Yuuri growled. It was obvious that Wolfram had won this argument because Yuuri carefully scooted closer. Wolfram felt the warmth of the other being so close to him. It was so nice that he couldn't help but sigh. He wondered if Yuuri felt as good sleeping like this as he did.

"Why do you sleep in my bed every night? And don't say it's because I'm a wimp and you need to protect me or anything," Why? Well rooms had opened up, but Yuuri's bed was much more comfortable. Not to mention he didn't like sleeping alone. Not that he would ever let Yuuri know that.

"Because I'm your fiancé. It's only natural,"

"You know, are you sure you want to be married to me? I mean I'm sure that there are lots of other people that would be better to marry. Seriously, I'm compulsive, irresponsible, and kind of spacey. There's really no reason. Not to mention it was an accident when i slapped you. I don't want to marry a guy. I don't even want to get married yet," The other boy sighed. "I don't know what it's like to want to be in love. I'm only 15." Yuuri didn't understand. Why couldn't he try harder to look into Wolfram's intentions. Why couldn't he see that all Wolfram wanted was to be with him.

"It's...not about the marriage Yuuri..." Wolfram didn't continue because he heard soft snoring coming from behind him. Wolfram wanted to be with Yuuri, not for marriage. He had never met anyone like him before. Someone like Yuuri has never walked on the world's soil. His beliefs were almost unaccepted here. For a mazoku and a human to walk the same path was unthinkable. But maybe if he and Yuuri were to fall in love, that dream might become a reality. He secretly loved and supported everything the young maou has done for them. He wanted to take part, but was to caught up in his pride to do so. Maybe one day he could feel the same way as Yuuri did.

But he couldn't help to wonder if he would have fallen in love with Yuuri even if he hadn't slapped him.

Wolfram's fantasies and the feeling of Yuuri next to him carried him off to sleep quickly. In the morning he awoke to a shower of sunlight coming from the windows. He looked next to him and discovered that Yuuri was gone. Wolfram knew where he was. He was probably teaching the soldiers the pointless game of baseball. Which Wolfram had refused to take part in. Not that he minded the game, but he was too full of arrogance to follow Yuuri's rules. That didn't keep Wolfram from watching. Some of the soldiers were perverted so he had to keep an eye on Yuuri to make sure he wasn't tempted.

"Okay Dorcas that's three strikes," Fully dressed and armed Wolfram heard Yuuri's voice shout from the make-shift baseball field in the yards. Some of the blonde's men were playing. Those were the ones that Yuuri had to watch out for. He remembered in training one day about all the dirty things they had been talking about. Even though he was thier leader, Wolfram seemed to be the apple of their eye. This thought made Wolfram shiver with disgust.

"Umm, that means I'm out right?"

"Yes, now Conrad is up to bat," Dorcas sorrowfully dropped the bat and sulked to the bench signaling for Conrad to take his turn. Wolfram leaned next to a tree off to the side so he could monitor the hungry stares the men were making at Yuuri in his tight, formfitting baseball uniform. Wolfram boiled with rage but did nothing because he didn't want to interrupt the game. It wasn't a bad game to watch, but it was sort of long. Of course it was worth his while to be able watch Yuuri. For some reason Yuuri seemed incredibly irresistable while playing this stupid game.

"Okay," Yuuri took the ball in hand, wound it up and threw it fast at Conrad, who hit it directly. Wolfram was too busy watching the other players drooling over his fiancé to notice that the ball was coming straight at him.

"Wolfram! Watch out!" Wolfram paid no mind. There were two guys whispering and looking hungrily at Yuuri.

"You bastards better not be saying anything indecent about Yuuri or I'm going t..." SMACK. Everything started going dark and Wolfram couldn't figure out what was going on...

"Wolfram, Wolfram! Wake up! Are you okay?" Yuuri helped the blonde sit up. There was a noticably large red mark on his forehead. This wasn't good. The force that Conrad put behind that ball was enough to kill someone. Yuuri held up his index and middle finger in front of his face. "How many fingers am I holding up?" Why in the world was he standing there in the first place?

"Uhh...two..." Conrad knelt next to them and looked into Wolfram's eyes.

"What's your last name?" The blonde stared for a moment.

"Von...Bielefeld..."

"Good and who am I?"

"Conrad Weller-kyo..."

"And who is this?" Conrad pointed to Yuuri. Wolfram looked for a moment and then looked puzzled.

"He's...got black hair and black eyes," Wolfram whispered. "Is he the new Maou?"

"Of course I am! You know that Wolfram!"

"I did?" Yuuri started getting irritated.

"D...Of course you did! Don't play dumb! Remember? It's me Yuuri! You know the irresponsible king that goes into overdramatic maou mode and tries to do justice with random, powerful, unecsissary spurges of maryoku attacks?" Wolfram started to look irritated.

"How am i supposed to remember someone I've never even met?" Yuuri stopped. How could he not remember? Yuuri couldn't help but to feel hurt. After all that they've been through, he doesn't even remember? Yuuri didn't want to believe this. He stood up.

"Why are you acting like this Wolfram? It's not like you," Conrad put his hand on Yuuri's shoulder.

"It seems he's suffering from amnesia. He's not acting this way on purpose,"

"Then how come he can remember you?"

"When you get amnesia you don't nescessarily forget everything. He might have just forgotten the recent events that have happened."

"When will his memory come back?" Conrad shrugged.

"It may be days, or it may be weeks. Maybe you can do something to help him remember."

"Arrrgh! Stop talking about me like I'm not even here!" Wolfram stood up in anger and pointed at Yuuri. "I don't know who this guy is, but Maou or not, he's getting on my nerves," It's the strangest feeling when someone you've known for so long, suddenly has no clue who you are. Yuuri felt strangely very alone. He may not have acknowledged that they were betrothed, but Wolfram had become one of his best friends. The way Wolfram looked at him was not full of cockyness, or posessiveness, it was like he was looking at Yuuri as though he was a complete stranger.

"Wolfram, please treat Yuuri with a little more respect. He is the Maou,"

"Hmph, fine. Now will _Heika _please excuse me?" Wolfram pushed Yuuri out of the way and started back to the castle only to stagger holding the bump on his head. Yuuri ran to him

"Wolfram! Your head. Please take it easy. We need to take you to the infirmary,"

"I'm fine! Leave me alone," Yuuri noticed a small flush playing on Wolfram's face and wondered if he had a fever. The way Wolfram was acting toward him was not the way Wolfram was.

"Please...let me help you," Wolfram paused and then continuted his way. Yuuri felt Conrad put his hand on his shoulder.

"Just let him be for a while. He'll cool down later," Yuuri looked sorrowfully on as the blonde walked further away from him. He'd never felt so disconnected from him. Yuuri didn't know that it would affect him so much. He hoped the amnesia would go away soon. He couldn't bear it if it didn't.

Wolfram made his way to his bedroom (HIS bedroom, not Yuuri's). The room had a musty smelling small twin bed with green sheets. And a desk bearing a dusty lamp and papers. A small window and a chair. A thin aire of "Nobody's been in here for months" seemed to compliment the plain room. Laying on his bed, he noticed that it felt very uncomfortable, which it wasn't before. He didn't understand why everything seemed so unused. This was his room, wasn't it?

Or did he really have amnesia?

And why all of a sudden did they have a new Maou? When did all this happen? The maou seemed clueless and irresponsible. Not to mention he was annoying and wimpy. But, why did he care so much about him. Did something happen that Wolfram didn't know about? And who gave the Maou the right to be cuter than him? (AN: oh wolfram nobody's cuter than you (.)) All this aside, finally getting comfortable, he fell asleep.

**End Ch. 1 Please RxR **


	2. Restless

**Kyou Kara Maou**

**Title: Memories**

**By: TGyamiBakura**

**Rating: PG for now and NC-17 in later chapters...maybe...it could just be M**

**Pairings: Yuuram, Yorad, Gündal,**

**Warnings: Yaoi, lemons later, angst, possible spoilers**

**Oh my god, I can't believe i posted Ch.1 twice! I guess I was really tired last night. **

**Ch. 2 Restless**

Yuuri found his place at the dining table for dinner that night. He wasn't surprised to not see Wolfram there. He must still have been sleeping. He hoped that what happened to Wolfram was only temporary, because it was hard to accept the fact that Wolfram might forget who Yuuri was for the rest of his life. Amnesia was a very unpredictable thing. While Yuuri was eating his meal, he saw the door open and Wolfram entering. Yuuri smiled. He was glad Wolfram was feeling good enough to eat.

Wolfram paused for a second to notice that his place at the dinner table was taken by Gunter.

"Gunter what are you doing sitting in my spot?" Gunter looked up confused at the prince.

"Umm..."

"You sit here now Wolfram dear," Lady Cheri gestured to the place next to Yuuri. Everybody had been informed of Wolfram's condition and was told to accommodate. Wolfram looked very confused.

"But...isn't that where the king's wife sits?" Yuuri felt uncomfortable. This would be hard to explain. But the Cheri only chuckled.

"Well of course dear. Your Yuuri-heika's fiancé!" Wolfram looked dumbfounded, but former queen looked positively enthralled.

"What do you mean I'm his fiancé?" The blonde looked violated. He glared at Yuuri with the most evil, accusing glare the young king had ever seen. Yuuri laughed nervously and scratched his head. How was he going to get out of this one?

"It was sort of an accident...umm..." Right now Yuuri could most definitely say that it was all a mistake and be done with the whole thing...but it just didn't seem right for some reason. If Wolfram were to agree to say no to this marriage in his current state, what would happen when he snapped out of it? What if Wolfram really wanted to get married? It would break his heart, and Yuuri did not like seeing these mazuko cry.

"Please Wolfram, calm down. We can talk about this after dinner..." Wolfram looked very troubled and disturbed.

"Humph, there's no _way_ I'm sitting next to this pervert!" Yuuri stood up.

"I'm not a pervert! You're the one that sleeps in pink lingerie in my bed every night! Yuuri saw the threatening anger mark appear on Wolfram's forehead. Maybe Wolfram still felt sick because there was more redness on his cheeks

"Why in the world would I want to sleep in the same bed as you!"

"Ha! Don't ask me! I'm the one that gets shoved off almost every night!" Wolfram looked away. Yuuri tried to calm himself down. How did it come to this fight, he wondered. "Come on Wolfram, let's just eat dinner okay? We can talk about it later," He could tell that the prince was having a hard time swallowing his pride, but nonetheless, sat down next to Yuuri. Gunter sighed in relief.

Wolfram stared at his food. Engaged...To the king? Why? What happened that made this wimp decide to marry him? He felt himself blush again so he looked away. He didn't even know who this kid was.

"Are you okay Wolfram, you seem sick," Wolfram jumped when he heard the king speak to him. He quickly started eating his food.

"I'm fine!" The prince made sure that his bratty "too good for you" attitude shone through with the brilliance of a thousand suns. There was no way he was going to let this boy get away with proposing to him so suddenly. Of course there was no way he could turn him down. That would be a great insult to the king. Wolfram stole a glance at the boy sitting next to him. Frankly, he looked sort of clueless. But there was this strange, welcoming feeling that was coming from him, and it didn't feel as awkward sitting there as Wolfram thought it would be.

"Wolfram, if you're wondering, he is Shibuya Yuuri-heika. He's been here for almost a year," Wolfram looked at his eldest brother Gwendal. As he carried on, telling him about Small Shimaron and Big Shimaron, the fight for the boxes, and the Maou of earth, Wolfram couldn't understand how he could forget such important events. He looked around the table and noticed a new face. He looked at the little girl.

"And who is this," Gunter patted the girl's shoulder.

"This is Greta, she is your daughter," Wolfram choked on the juice he was drinking.

"D...Daughter?" Yuuri laughed nervously again. He felt bad that Wolfram couldn't remember Greta. They had become so close.

"Well...she's actually _my _daughter. I adopted her," Greta smiled at Wolfram. It was a good thing that Wolfram liked kids.

"It's nice to meet you Greta," Said Wolfram cheerfully. What a cute little girl, a human, but cute.

_'This is nice'_ thought Yuuri. So Wolfram and Greta just naturally got along. Yuuri attempted to take a drink of his juice but, not paying attention caused it to spill down his front. "Uh!" Wolfram turned and looked.

"Jeez, a clumsy Maou?" Yuuri set his cup down and reached for a napkin but noticed that he was beaten to it by Wolfram.

"Uh..." The prince started wiping Yuuri's black school uniform

"If we don't get it out right away it will stain," Yuuri couldn't help but feel embarrassed. Wolfram didn't have to be doing this.

"It...It's fine,"

"Humph, now it is," he said regaining his composure. "You sure are a wimp," Yuuri twitched. Wolfram still felt the need to call him a wimp.

When dinner was over, it was time for bed. Yuuri felt really confused as to what to do in this situation. Was Wolfram going to sleep with him? He doubted that right now Wolfram wanted to, so he just went to his room. It wasn't that bad. Now he could finally sleep alone in his bed and get a good night sleep...

_'Oh my god I can't take it anymore!'_ He was scared. Beyond scared. The room seemed so dark and empty and alone now that Wolfram wasn't there. He couldn't sleep a wink. Whenever he closed his eyes, he would hear every strange sound. He couldn't take it anymore. He secretly admitted that he was indeed a wimp. Why was blood pledge castle so creepy at night?

Yuuri slowly crawled out of bed and stealthily made his way to the door not looking back for a second. He hoped he could find Wolfram's room. Of course it would be awkward to ask him to please sleep with me, but it was a risk he was just going to have to take.

Yuuri creped down the dark eerie hallway, careful not to make any sounds. He wasn't quite sure if there were any ghost's in this world or not so he had to be careful. He may have been being a bit too paranoid though.

The young Maou froze when he heard footsteps coming down the hallway. _'Omg i'm going to die' _He couldn't lift his feet to run, and his voice wouldn't work to yell. There was nothing he could do.

"Yuuri-heika? What are you doing out of your room this late at night?" Yuuri almost didn't recognize the voice as Wolfram's because Wolfram had NEVER called him "Yuuri-heika" before.

"I was just...never mind me what are _you_ doing out of your bedroom?" Yuuri's eyes adjusted to the light to confirm that it was Wolfram that he was talking to. It was weird seeing him in normal pajamas. Wolfram crossed his arms and sighed.

"If it's any of your business, I was taking a bath," Yuuri noticed how the prince's hair was damp and he smelled really good, like honey. Then panic had taken over him.

"How's your head?" Wolfram unconsciously lifted his hand to his forehead. Yuuri noticed a blush playing on the blonde's cheeks.

"I'm fine..." The black-haired boy felt really guilty for some reason. But this was his chance to get him back without embarrassing himself

"Come on let's sleep in my room, in case you are concussed," Yuuri tried to take his hand but Wolfram pulled away.

"I don't need you to coddle me. I'm fine!"

"Don't be so stubborn Wolfram. You got hit really hard today, I just don't want to see you hurt is all," Yuuri blushed at what he said. But why? He felt that way towards everyone right? It wasn't like he cared for Wolfram in particular...right?

"Why are you so concerned? Don't tell me you really want to marry me?" Yuuri couldn't help himself blush a deep red. How did this get turned around?

"That's not the point!" Yuuri shouted.

"Then what is the point?" Wolfram eyed the frantic king quizzically. What a strange boy, but...he had to admit, he was rather cute.

"I'm tired! Can we just go to bed?" Wolfram blushed. He really wanted him to sleep with him? For some reason he didn't want to refuse him.

"Fine then lets go you wimp. Honestly, I don't know what I see in you," Wolfram pulled the other towards the direction of his bedroom. He couldn't let his attitude falter even a little. It was really embarrassing being invited into someone else's bed. What if they were in an intimate relationship? This thought made Wolfram blush. What if he wanted more than just to sleep? This made him so nervous. He was a virgin the last time he checked. "Yuuri-heika..."

"You don't need to call me that Wolfram. Yuuri's fine,"

"O...of course,"

When they got to the bedroom, Yuuri took his side of the bed and Wolfram hesitantly crawled into his. Wolfram was so nervous.

"Wolfram what's the matter?" He saw the prince blush.

"Yuuri...d...do we...well you know?" It took Yuuri a moment to understand what he was saying and then jumped when he realized it.

"NO...I mean...no we don't,"

"Oh...okay," Wolfram crawled into bed and sighed.

"It sure has been a long day hasn't it?"

"Yeah. I sort of wanted to..." Yuuri stopped when he noticed that Wolfram had already fallen asleep. He rolled his eyes and covered him up properly, smiling. Such a cute sleeping face. Yes wolfram was cute, he couldn't deny that. And it made him happy that Wolfram agreed to come back, even when he had no idea who Yuuri was. He scooted closer to him and gently pushed the hair out of his eyes. Wolfram would be with him...even if he lost all memory of him.

**End. Ch2**

**EEE hope you like it. Please RxR**


	3. Bathtime Adventures

**Kyou Kara Maou**

**Title: Memories**

**By: TGyamiBakura**

**Rating: PG for now and NC-17 in later chapters...maybe...it could just be M**

**Pairings: Yuuram, Yorad, Gündal,**

**Warnings: Yaoi, lemons later, angst, possible spoilers**

**You know, I really REALLY like this story…I hope that I continue it hehehehehehehe. You people seem to really like it too. WOW IT'S BEEN FOREVER… I appreciate those of you that have reviewed. It makes me really happy. I wonder what will happen in this chapter…will it be something _dirrttty?_ Guess you'll just have to find out.**

**Ch. 3 Bathtime Adventures**

Wolfram awoke the next day in the strangest position, and when I say strange, I mean _strange_. His head was shoved into the king's armpit and his leg was somehow on the other side of his head and his fingers were shoved up Yuuri's nose.

"Um… Yuuri? Why are we like this?" Yuuri stirred, realizing that he was having trouble breathing because of the digits in his nostrils. He coughed and Wolfram pulled them out, trying his hardest to get into a normal sitting position. Yuuri giggled.

"You still do this…" He muttered almost inaudibly. Wolfram frowned.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Yuuri chuckled harder. "Stop that laughing this instant! I demand to know!" Yuuri put his arms around Wolfram without realizing his actions. He was so relieved that Wolfram was still the same old Wolfram even after such a terrible accident. It was the Wolfram that he preferred, the one that he could definitely fall in love with.

"…Y…Yuuri?" Yuuri blushed finally coming back to earth, fully realizing what he was doing. He let go quickly and looked away. There was no way that he just thought of loving Wolfram like that! He shook his head and slowly got out of bed.

Wolfram was blushing very adequately at the moment. He wasn't expecting such a warm embrace from someone he had just met yesterday. But it must have been quite normal for them if they were really engaged. It didn't change the fact that Wolfram felt somehow very content with the kings arms around him like that. Wolfram was ashamed of himself. To feel that way towards somebody and hardly even knowing them was unthinkable. This boy made him feel in ways that he would never dream of feeling.

The prince got up and watched as Yuuri picked out his attire for the day. It was the same as yesterday which made Wolfram realize that it was his regular uniform. It was a black button up blazer with gold snaps and black pants. Sort of plain but it looked simply dazzling on the king. Wolfram twitched. He had to stop thinking this way. It was bound to get him into trouble later. Yuuri looked back at him quizzically until Wolfram realized that he was gawking like a brilliant fool. He flushed and had every intent on imitating Yuuri, until he realized that he had no idea where his clothes were.

Yuuri seemed to notice Wolfram's predicament and smiled gently. "Your clothes are in the closet with mine, Wolfram. You completely moved yourself into my room…against my better judgement…" He muttered the last part.

"What was that you pervert?" Yuuri couldn't see how any of that last part implied at all that he was a pervert. But he decided not to comment on it, to keep the peace anyways. Wolfram's fiery persona was what made him wolfram anyways. He couldn't try to challenge it. But he could play with it :evil Yuuri-ish smirk:

"Well, get dressed quickly and make me breakfast like the good fiancé you are…"

"…"

**:Terribly sorry but due to the graphic nature of this content, we conclude that this fanfiction may not be suitable for viewers under the age of 18. We are terribly sorry for the inconvenience – Love TG:**

"Now who's the woman? Eh your majesty? Do we have to go over this again? Well?" Yuuri shook his head for he was unable to speak at the moment, or move for that matter. He was tied up and gagged on the bed at the mercy of Wolfram, who was on top of him ceaselessly sparking his nose with fire every five seconds. The livid blonde took out the gag and looked straight into Yuuri's dark eyes with his blazing green ones. "Let's get this straight. You may be the king, and I may be your fiancé, but there is no way in hell that I'm going to comply with any rude comments and demands from you! Do you understand?" Yuuri nodded.

"How about trim my toenails?"

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP

-

-

-

About five hours later Yuuri stumbled out of the bedroom, his nose throbbing painfully and his entire body numb. Wolfram strolled happily past him, seemingly able to get his point across. Yuuri regretted toying with Wolfram's unrelenting anger but had to admit that it was funny getting a rise out of him. He definitely liked using his engagement for his own sadistic (or masochistic however you want to look at it) pleasures.

But getting back to the plot of the story, Yuuri had to find a way to get back Wolfram's memories. He wasn't going to allow Wolfram to permanently forget all of the wonderful adventures they had together. He remembered the night before the whole incident. He had slept so close to wolfram (under extenuating circumstances by the way) he felt somewhat secure. He knew that Wolfram was always there to keep him safe no matter what. He knew that, with Wolfram, it was okay to let his guard down once in a while because he would always be there to protect him.

-

-

Later that day, after the daily baseball practice, Yuuri decided to go take a nice soothing bath. Ulrike made it clear that there would be no surprise trips to the other world for a while because as of now it was daylight saving's time on earth and it would be extremely dangerous to travel at the time.

He ran the bathwater and took off his sweaty uniform, exposing his glowing skin that was hot from exercise. He carefully stepped into the steamy water gasping at contact. The hot water engulfed his body, relaxing him from head to toe. He sighed as he basked, not realizing that someone had entered and was watching from afar.

Wolfram, careful not to expose himself, he carefully hid behind a pillar. He was looking for Yuuri, but in a moment of sheer and utter stupidity forgot that there's only a small amount of things one can do in a bathroom. All of which require solitary performance. He blushed at the sight of Yuuri's naked flesh. Although he felt a bit guilty spying on him, he couldn't tear his eyes away.

He furrowed his brow, self conscious at the fact that this supposed_ king_ was much more beautiful than he was. He stood there quietly fuming as Yuuri finished his bath. He took a step back and slipped on a small patch of wet floor. "Ah!" He covered his mouth, praying to god that Yuuri hadn't heard that. _What in the hell? How can it be wet over here? _

Wolfram was out of luck because Yuuri had heard him, but didn't say anything or make any notion that he did. The Maou was a bit mad that Wolfram was invading his privacy in every way, but was starting not to care all that much anymore. It was sort of cute.

And when he says cute he means in a totally non-homosexual way. (TG: yes…you keep telling yourself that Yuuri)

Yuuri was interested in this predicament. He knew it was bold but he would go through with it. He slowly stepped out of the bath, careful to make his movements very sensual. He knew exactly where Wolfram was hiding and could see him watching his every move intently. He smirked (his evil Yuuri-ish smirk), and slowly brushed his nipples with his fingertips. Surprised that this was turning even Yuuri, himself on, he hesitated, it was getting dangerous. No. He had to do this. Why he had to do this? He had no idea. Maybe it was to find out some things about himself as well as Wolfram.

"Ah…"He circled them, feeling them get hard. It felt really good. He pinched them and gasped, feeling wolfram creep into his mind. What if it was Wolfram doing this to him? The thought sent jolts of pleasure straight to his groin. He let out a low moan. He felt Wolfram's eyes watching his every move. He traced his fingertips along his wet torso. His heart rate was picking up, his member was becoming erect. Why did he feel this way? He felt like he wanted wolfram to be doing these things to him. It was way too dangerous. He stopped and quickly grabbed his towel, blushing furiously. He put on his clothes and hastily left, careful not to notice Wolfram at all costs.

Wolfram stood frozen at the pillar that he was taking refuge at. He was blushing madly. Yuuri's little display was eating away at his mind. Wolfram felt like a middle-aged pervert. He was flustered and aroused and it was all the kings doing. How was he supposed to react from now on? Like he'd never seen that? Damn Yuuri for being so amazingly sexy.

Yuuri collapsed somewhere miles away from the bathroom. He had been able to will his growing erection away, but he couldn't get it out of his mind. It certainly was entirely normal to be having sexual fantasies of wolfram rubbing his nipples wasn't it? He sighed. There was no hiding it anymore. He was attracted to Wolfram and there was nothing he could do about it. But he wasn't going to call himself gay yet. No he wasn't ready for it. But he would call this being "Wolfram-sexual" Yes. That explains everything.

It wasn't his fault that he got off on Wolfram's pale, creamy skin, or his deep emerald eyes. No. Any man with any sense at all would see that there was no way that one could _not _be attracted to him. Yuuri decided that it was perfectly normal. And that he would no longer think differently about it. He wondered what Wolfram thought about his little display in the bathroom. It would, on the other hand, suck drastically if Wolfram didn't think the same way about him. It's not like Yuuri was admitting that he was in love with him (not yet anyways, there's still time!), but at least he would know that if he ever did, that it wouldn't be one-sided. Now he had something new to worry about. Yay for Shibuya!

**End. Ch 3**

**Okay sorry to leave it like this but I can't think of anything else to right at the moment. I just hope that my writers' block isn't as extreme as it was before. But anyways. Sorry it was short and sort of half-assed. But you did get some male action ne? Love to all fans! REVIEW FOR ME PLEASE! **

**Oh and sorry if I stole the term "Wolfram-sexual" It's not mine but I deeply and utterly respect the author that created it! Because it's the only word that I can use to describe it. So cookies to you!**


End file.
